US 2012/0262084 A1 discloses a dimmable light emitting diode driver that is compatible with all kinds of dimmers.
US 2013/0057173 A1 discloses a primary side controlled switched mode power supply for driving LEDs.
The NEMA SSL6 standard defines upper and lower limits for a dimming curve.